The present invention relates generally to pumps and motors for driving the pumps and methods for efficiently and compactly pumping fluids.
Pumps for pumping fluids are used in a variety of applications. One application which requires a very efficient and compact pump/motor unit, is the cooling of electronic components. As electronic components continue to become smaller and smaller with more and more functionality, they are becoming increasingly sensitive to changes in temperature, and more particularly, to heat generated by their operation. Accordingly, systems for cooling electronic components have been developed in the art. For example, a fan driven by an electric motor has been used to force cooling air over electronic components. In addition, finned heat sink devices have been connected to electronic components, thereby increasing the surface area of the component from which heat is dissipated.
An additional method of cooling electronic components involves the use of compact, miniature motor and pump systems which pump dielectric fluids over high heat flux electronics. These systems desirably produce a low flow rate at a high pressure. Current motor and pump systems have various designs incorporating a variety of technologies. For example, DC motors, brushless DC motors, AC motors and switched reluctance motors (SRMs) have been used to power the pump. Various types of pumps, such as gear pumps, have been advantageously employed. However, further improvements in efficiency of operation and a reduction in size of these motor and pump systems are needed in the art.
Accordingly, this need is met by a system and method of the present invention which incorporates a motor and pump into a single unit and which provides an efficient and compact pump.